fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5
is an unofficial sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja, however, some of the characters are owned by others. Story :See: [[Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 Episodes|'Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 Episodes']] A group of 5 teens (4 girls and 1 boy) are given magical powers to fight an enemy that is threatening the Haricot Kingdom, a magical kingdom from another world. They have to gather pinkies and free Haricot. Characters Pretty Cures * / Keiren is the leader of the team. More info will come soon... She's voiced by Sato Satomi (Japanese) and Caitlin Glass (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She is a character by StarryNightSkies48 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Ucha Aya (Japanese) and Christine Marie Cabanos (dub). She is a character by EverythingReviewer (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Kimura Kohaku (Japanese) and Luci Christian (dub). She is a character by RealRockNRolla1998 (dA). * / Info will come soon... He's voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (dub). He is a character by RealRockNRolla1998 (dA). Haricot Kingdom * Nyuu is a small fairy and the first to appear. He is the best friend of Raku and once had a crush on Soya when they were younger. He bonds with Maria and wishes to become her ideal man leading to shenanigans around the town and causes Alex to seriously question Nyuu's supposed maturity. Nyuu has the capability to transform human and goes by the name of Shin. As a human he retains his soft periwinkle eyes but his hair turns to a light ginger color. He's voiced by Inoue Marina (Japanese) and Brina Palencia (dub, fairy)/Todd Haberkorn (dub, human). * Raku is the Crown Prince of Haricot and the older brother of Soya. He's very distant and disconnected with others. He has the ability to transform into a human form and turns into a handsome man as such. He goes by the name of Iyashi but prefers to be called Raku when around the Pretty Cure in private. He appears to have developed feelings for Netsu upon first seeing her face after been released from his prison. He's voiced by Higashi Michi (Japanese) and Greg Ayers (dub). * Soya is the most outgoing princess in the history of Haricot and is the younger sister of Crown Prince Raku. She enjoys being around Aki and often supports the team with encouraging words and actions but can't truly help. She feels guilty for Raku's imprisonment with the Haricot Tree and often expresses the wish to go back in time to prevent that from taking place. She's voiced by Hirano Aya (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). Akumu Corporation * Melancholy is a bitter woman that seeks to take over all realms and gain eternal youth. She leads the Akumu Corp. She's voiced by Yamada Mary (Japanese) and Colleen Clikenbeard (dub). * Mamia Kuro is Melancholy's right hand man and is a serious man. In his human form he appears as a handsome man with slick black hair and ruby red eyes. His true form is his human form but he has more reptilian features. He eventually tries to seduce Keiren then Maria in order to destroy the Pretty Cure.He's voiced by Ono Daisuke (Japanese) and J. Micheal Tatum (dub). * Croci is a somewhat fat crocodile-man creature and is extremely gluttonous. He's the first of the Akumu to appear and the most blood thirsty. He's voiced by Young Daisuke (Japanese) and Ludwig Phoer (dub). * Kuma is a well built humanoid bear and has the most deceiving human disguise. She, in her human disguise, is a thin woman with an hourglass figure and has enchanting mocha skin. Her hair in both forms is brown and her eyes are purple, but her hair in human form is in two buns on the top of her head in the appearance of bear ears. She is the most physically strong of the Akumus. She's voiced by Park Yuuki (Japanese) and Amanda Celine Miller (dub). * Sekai is a haughty and stoic male. Unlike his colleagues, he only has a human form. He's voiced by Hino Mamoru (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Moquitie is a near twig-like woman with a long nose. She has wings on her back and has massive eyes. She appears to be based off a Mosquito. She's voiced by Hino Miyabi (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Imogai is the most teasing of the group and the most hidden. He has a giant cone shell on his back and has the ability to stun others with a single touch. He's voiced by Kaji Reiji (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Zetsushiro is the last member to appear and by far the most risky. He's voiced by Momorio Ren (Japanese) and Zack Umblin (dub). * Kowaina are monsters summoned by the villains via putting a mask on an inanimate object. Minor Characters * Aki is Keiren's childhood friend and fellow classmate. She is the only civilian that is aware of the Pretty Cure's true identities. She bonds with Soya later on in the season and often is the morale of the team and cheers them up. She later gets into a petty rivalry with Keiren because of Alex. She's voiced by Hirano Aya (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). Items * A Pinky Catch is the transformation device of Pretty Cure and they also use it to catch Pinkies. * The Symphony Set is a group of weapons that the Pretty Cure use. * The Haricot Wood Booklet is a part of the Haricot Tree that was released with Raku. The Pinkies are stored in here and it has a correlation to the power of the Haricot Kingdom so the enemies try to take it as it also contains the powers of dreams, beauty, passion, love, and hope. Locations * L'École des Cinq Lumières - The girls' school. * L'Académie du Prince Bleu - Alex's school. * Haricot Kingdom * Akumu Corporation * Lumière Jaune Aviary - Asuka's father's Aviary. Trivia * This is the first season to feature a male pretty cure. * This season takes place during the same time as Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and also takes place in the same location save for the Haricot Kingdom. Gallery Category:Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series